Folded wheelchairs for disabled persons are well known in the art. Generally, folding wheelchairs are folded along a vertical axis that brings together the wheels of the chairs. With a canvas seat and a canvas back, such chairs may be readily and quickly unfolded to be placed into service.
While such folded wheelchairs have the advantage of quick assembly, they suffer from the disadvantage of bulk. Folding such a chair overcomes the width of the chair as a dimension across a front elevation of the chair, but does not overcome the height of the chair in the same elevation or the depth of the chair. Thus, there is still considerable bulk with regard to the overall volume that the chair might occupy in a place of storage or in the trunk of a vehicle. Moreover, this bulk controls remaining storage space or luggage space, as conventional folded wheelchairs are not adapted for easy disassembly so that parts of the wheelchair may be stored in convenient recesses to maximize storage space for other articles.